Dancing With the Devil
by flameville21
Summary: The son of the Mizukage and the grandson of the Tsuchikage must learn to use his jutsu and make sure when he beomes Mizukage no-one tries to overthrow him


_All copyright etc. reserved to Naruto, this is a fanfic and it is set after the fourth great shinobi war and is based in the Hidden Mist and how things are happening after._

Dancing With the Devil

Prologue

"Damn her!" I shout as I walk through the Hidden Mist, the mist grabs my throat each time I take a breath. I've grown up here under the watch of the Mizukage and her aids; I rarely get to go into town thanks to the fourth great shinobi war. Naruto saved us from Madara but now I can't even leave without supervision. I clench my fist and look over Kirigakure cloaked in a shroud of mist. I sigh and look at the water on the balcony I'm standing on and see my reflection. The Mei makes me wear a blue top and dark grey shorts and light grey shoes and the Mist headband on my arm. I inherited her green eyes and medium length brown hair, (did I forget to mention she's my mother?). She makes me train for when I take over as the Mizukage, my Boil release is strong but my Lava release is a shamble. However, I was sent to the Tsuchikage when I was younger to learn discipline, Ōnoki trained me in Dust Release which is stronger than my kekkei genkai, since the son of the Tsuchikage is with the Mizukage and had me which is why I have two kekkei genkai and the kekkei tōta. Having all of these means I have to train three times as hard as the average ninja.

I look over the village again and see my two companions heading towards me from down below. Gai Uchiha my age of 13 and his family fled to the Hidden Mist before Itachi massacred the Hidden Leaf. He's training his Fire release. He has the Uchiha dark long hair which he holds up with the Mist headband and he has the Uchiha symbol on the back of his blue top, he has white shorts and black shoes and his almost black eyes glimmer. He has a single wristband with the Mist symbol on. Miya who's our age is with him who is our other member of our team who has crimson hair which twirls down her back, blue eyes and she has a dress similar to the Mizukage but its red and black shoes and the Mist headband on her arm. She is mastering Wind release. They dart over the buildings and land next to me.

"Hey Miya look it's the Sixth Mizukage" and they bow seconds later we all burst into laughter.

"So Kin have you been practising?" Miya asks,

"I have but it was Dust Release meaning I had to go out of town with the Tsuchikage and his son, I think there's a plan behind this, when me and him become kage I think he's going to try and use me so he has an army of two villages." I pause and look at Gai "I need you train your Sharingan so you can be powerful to over throw him if he tries anything."

Miya fills with rage "And what about me!? Don't I get to do anything?"

"We'll be fighting to push the army forward to meet up with Gai and finish him off, my father is too suspicious and I don't trust my grandfather Ōnoki even though he's teaching me Dust release I think they're planning something."

Miya slaps me across the face, a red hand mark glows on my cheek like neon lights "Don't you dare speak about them like that, at least you have a father". A single tear slithers down her cheek. Gai puts his hand on her shoulder.

Ōnoki floats out of the building and next to me on the balcony, "Well we're all here lets go and get you trained up" and he touches us on the shoulder and we begin to float. "This way" he points to over the mountain and we follow in hot pursuit. A few minutes later after Gai recovers from sickness we land on a new training platform. fifteen Ōnoki's made of rock stand before us.

The rock clones charge at us with rock floating around them as the fly. "Gai, Miya cover me" I say as I float up and clasp my hands together. Sweat drips from my head and I breath heavily, I slowly move my hands apart and a small rectangle shape appears between them. Gai uses his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. And Miya creates a tornado. "Guys you need to move in a sec otherwise you'll be disintegrated". They nod to each other and jump back towards me and Miya holds the two of them up in the air with a flow of air. My hands are wide enough apart and Ōnoki nods and I nod back, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" and the rectangle flies out, it's huge and hold all the rock clones, I slap my hands together and it explodes.


End file.
